


Playing Tennis with the Prince

by USMCcAnthem



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Do Not Take Seriously, Gen, I'm delusional in this, Real Person meeting fictional character, Self-Insert, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USMCcAnthem/pseuds/USMCcAnthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the authoress, new to tennis, decides to challenge the Prince of Tennis himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Tennis with the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, pure, unadulterated crack. DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY! (I certainly didn't.)

            _‘I’m pretty good at this tennis thing,’_ May thought to herself humorously as she swung the racquet, that she had bought at Wal-Mart for ten dollars, through the air. She tried to toss it into the air and catch it, but she fumbled it and dropped it to the ground. Laughing awkwardly, she scratched the back of her head, grimacing at the sweat there. _‘Ugh, I’m so out of shape.’_

            “I bet I could demolish anyone in my way,” she said to herself jokingly as she walked away from the court she’d been playing in with her mom, who had left her a few minutes later to grab her dad. May had totally managed to beat her at least half the time, you know, once she got the hang of actually hitting the ball. And then actually hitting it in the right direction, that was pretty hard too. But she’d managed it.

            “Mada mada da ne,” a male voice spoke from behind her. She blinked in confusion at the sound of gibberish and turned around to see… nothing. Oh wait! She looked downwards ( _waaay down_ ) and saw a short boy with a white (how the heck was it so white, was it new?) cap on his head.

            “Eh?” She asked. “What’d you say?”

            “You’d lose against me,” the little boy stated cockily.

            May squinted her eyes at the boy before scoffing. It was probably true, because she actually kind of sucked at doing anything but serving… and running after the ball, but she liked to talk a big game. Besides, the way he narrowed his eyes and smirked at her was adorable, like a kitten baring its claws, ineffective, but cute. “I doubt it.”

            “Let’s play then.”

            Of course the following game was hilarious from an outsiders point of view. A girl, just over 5’10” in height against a tiny slip of a boy about a foot shorter than her and the girl was losing… badly. Yet as the boy scowled in annoyance, all the girl did was laugh heartily, smiling whenever she had to run after the ball after she had hit it wildly.

            “That was fun!” She called to the annoyed boy after he had completely demolished her while playing with his right hand. “Tennis is so cool, eh?”

            “Che,” he scoffed before walking away from her.

            “See you another time then!” She waved happily at his back.

 

_End._


End file.
